


Прекрасный вид

by Dakira



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — И часто вы приглашаете новых сотрудников полюбоваться ночным Детройтом?





	Прекрасный вид

— Смотреть на мир с высоты птичьего полета невероятно интересно, но вот падать... падать оттуда — весьма болезненно.

— Босс? — Адам не очень понимал, зачем этим очередным бестолковым и совершенно обычным вечером его позвали на крышу Шариф Тауэр.

И ладно бы приглашение пришло от какой-нибудь девицы из офисов, которые не так давно Адам обходил, проверяя системы безопасности, но нет. Приглашавшим был его босс, Дэвид Шариф. Человек, на которого он работает немногим меньше месяца и которого Адам вряд ли когда-нибудь поймет.

Ну, пожалуй, кроме одной детали: босс был заядлым трудоголиком.

— Разве тебя не впечатляет двуличность Детройта, Адам? — Шариф продолжил свою мысль, будто бы не заметив заминки. — Красивый снаружи с его застекленными башнями-небоскребами и невероятными научно-техническими достижениями на каждом шагу — и совершенно уродливый внутри.

— Я успел насмотреться на Детройт, босс, — нейтрально ответил Адам, переведя взгляд от Шарифа к открывающемуся с крыши виду. Отчего-то смотреть на босса было намного интереснее (и приятнее). — И все же вам лучше отойти от края крыши. Я проверил надежность перил и доступность аварийных выходов, но не стоит рисковать лишний раз.

— Адам.

— Босс.

_Ты ничего не понимаешь в романтике, верно, Адам?_

Шариф усмехнулся и послушно сделал два шага назад. Как раз в ту сторону, куда только что отошел сам Адам.

— И часто вы приглашаете новых сотрудников полюбоваться ночным Детройтом? — Адам рассматривал безмятежное лицо Шарифа и никак не мог понять, о чем тот сейчас думает. Вот бы где пригодился имплантат КАСИ, которым часто пугают в офисе нерадивых работников.

— Не так часто, как это может показаться. Но порой бывает неплохо отвлечься от всех дел и проблем. Привести мысли в порядок.

— Мои мысли в порядке, босс, — не смог промолчать Адам. Эта ситуация нервировала его все сильнее. Шариф ведь не собирается скидывать его с крыши за какой-нибудь случайно узнанный корпоративный секрет?

Адам на всякий случай прогнал в голове последние слухи, связанные с Шариф Индастриз, и заодно содержание писем, приходивших ему на почту. Все было спокойно.

— Может быть, — произнес Шариф и улыбнулся. Напряженность ушла так же быстро, как и появилась. — А может, это мне пора уже сегодня отдохнуть. Спасибо, что составил компанию, Адам.

— Эм. Всегда пожалуйста. Босс.

Адам проводил взглядом удаляющуюся спину Шарифа — и повернулся в сторону ночного города. Вид был действительно захватывающим.

А вот чей — Детройта или Шарифа — уже не имело значения.


End file.
